Rory Hunter the Time Master
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: title says all based on that Arthur Darvill, is Rip Hunter and Alex Kingston being Dinah Lance middle names of characters a made up because according to the tv shows they don't have one or are unknown at current time. rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Doctor Who or Flash, Arrow, or Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Rory Hunter the Time Master**

Rory "the Roman" Arthur Williams wakes up on an empty field and a couple minutes He saw his wife Amelia "Amy" Jessica Pond fall right next to him. Rory went to Amy and said "Amy."

Amy then said, "Of course I chose you, you stupid face I love you and they lip lock." Unknown to them a woman that looked like a psychotic Marry Poppins appeared and she took out her laser umbrella and shot them." Amy then said "Who the hell are you."

The psychotic Marry Poppins said, "oh no one special just Missy," Then Missy then went towards Rory and said, "oh and this boy is really pretty ain't he."

Then Amy said, "get away from my Husband." Missy's response to that was a laser at Amy. Amy fell to the ground and could only watch this sick Woman feel up her husband. Rory then in fear felt woman coming up and he heard "thump, thump, thump, thump" the heart beats of I time lord. Missy lasered them both until they were both unconscious and she took them into her TARDIS. While flying found something in his head where someone told him to pretend to have the name Michel an orphan and that a nice old lady was his adoptive mom and brought this childhood memory to the for front and he forgot he was Rory Williams and now he was Michael. Missy dropped Michel of at the 22nd century where orphans were trained to be Time Masters. He changed his name to Rip Hunter.

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTM**

 **(time skip)**

Rip, Sara, Mick, Jax, Martin, Kendra, and Carter are on the Wave Rider and Gideon spoke up "Captain I'm getting a signal from another time vessel should I let it in."

Rip then said "No we don't know who it is it, but I think we can find out by them letting them follow us to the next time jump. Gideon plot course."

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTM**

They landed the Wave Rider on an empty filed the legends left the ship and Ray said "Captain, I don't see a time ship any where."

Then a voice Sara was so familiar to spoke "Hello boys I was trying get on your time ship but you wouldn't have."

They turned to face the voice and Sara recognized the person "Mom?"

Dinah Lance then said "Hey, baby girl, mind introducing me to your friends."

Sara then said "guys, my Mom Dinah Lance, Mom this Jefferson Jaxson, Professor Martin Stein, Mick Rory, Kendra Saunders, Carter Hall, and the captain of the time ship Rip Hunter."

Dinah then said "oh we met"

Sara then turned to Rip "you met my mom"

Rip then said "no, are you sure it's me you met because I'm sure I haven't met you."

Dinah then said "I know you think I'm a stranger but this might help."

Sara then said "what the hell Mom why do you have a sword."

Dinah then said "Language Sarah."

Sara then turned pink in embarrassment of being scolded in front of her friends by her mom "Mom."

Dinah Lance was holding a sword in her hands and said "just touch it and all will come clear."

Rip then said "I don't know why I'm trusting you" and the moment he touched the sword Rip passed out."

Dinah then said "oops, I didn't know that would happen"

Sara then said "guys, Mom in to the Wave Rider" they walked in the Wave Rider and Sara said "Gideon prepare the Med bay for Captain Hunter."

They all headed to the Med bay.

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTM**

 **(time skip)**

Martin Stein then said "How dose a sword make our Captain pass out It's scientifically impossible."

Dinah then said "shit I forgot about the memories."

Then a voice spoke and said "how many times have Amy, and I told you Mels, language"

Dinah then said "Dad."

Sara just started laughing at her mom being scolded like a little kid, but missed her mother's response to the scold."

Rip and Dinah hugged and Rip said "next time warn me about the assault of two thousand plus memories."

Dinah then said "but I'm the bestest daughter in the world right."

Rip then said "your the best friend Amy and I had Mels."

Ray then said "who's Amy."

Sara then said "wait back up, back up" she turned to her mother and said "did you say daughter" and then turn to Rip "holy shit your my grandfather"

Rip and Dinah said "Language Sara"

Then Sara said " great I have two people scolding me" and she passed out.

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTM**

Sara then woke up and Rip, Dinah, and Sara left the Wave Rider.

Rip then said, "apparently The Doctor not the only time lord, I time Lady Missy captured us after the angels took us she still must have Amy."

Dinah then said "Dad no we can't use a teselector to save Laurel. Her death is an important ordeal for her team to overcome."

Rip then said, "but we do have to call him."

Dinah "on it Daddy."

Sara then said, "So Gramps, that's so weird"

Rip then replied, "I know"

Sara then said, "two things who is he and how the hell dose mom look the same age as you."

Rip then said, "The Doctor."

Sara then asked, "Doctor Who?"

Then Dinah said, "my first husband, let's just say he has a way to extend his life I thought he was all used up when I meet your father but I just found out he was refiled."

Then Rory said, "my wife Amelia or Amy as she liked to be called was kidnaped and as soon as she gave birth Amy just had enough time to name her and she was taken from us then was dropped in the past when we were kids and we grew up together."

Sara then replied, "same woman that has Grams. Wait what was that…"

" _Wvop wvop wvop wvop"_ and a blue telephone box materialized out of thin air."

Ray Palmer followed by Mick Rory Ray then said, "Captain Gideon notice a signal from another time ship wait is that a phone box."

Mick then said, "you want me to burn it."

Ray then said "no"

Mick "I'm not talking to you haircut, how about it Englishman and wow blondie's mom is…"

Mick never finished that sentence because Sara with her assassin training was up against him with a knife at his throat "Do not flirt with my mom."

Rip then said, "I would've joined you if I didn't leave my sword on the Wave Rider let him go Sara."

Sara then said, "sure thing Gramps" and took away the knife and shoved Mick back towards the Wave Rider.

Palmer then said "Gramps? Rip did Sara just call you Gramps."

Then an old man with grey hair and attack eyebrows came out of the police box and Rip said, "Hello Doctor."

The Doctor said, "Rory Pond full of surprises, how are you here and where's Amy and how did you know it was me."

Then Rip said, "you know that's not how it works."

Dinah then said, "well the TARDIS gives you away. Don't worry Darrilium happened Sweetie."

Then Rip said "and this you took a little me to a nice old lady and told me to pretend that my name was Michael and that the woman was my step mom and you took me back after our little adventure with this me, and told me not to tell Amy or Mels, but I've been going by the name Rip Hunter."

The Doctor said "Captain Rip Hunter Renegade Time Master that stole a time machine and ran away, you copied me. You are copying me I had companions you have companions and I traveled with my granddaughter your traveling with your granddaughter, but my time ship is better it's bigger on the inside."

Rip then said, "A Time Lady named Missy captured Amy and me after we landed and made me think I was Michael and made me think a fellow time master and her son were my wife and son and she still has Amy."

The Doctor then said, "So The Master has Amy."

Rory then said, "no a Time lady named Missy."

The Doctor said, "well we can change genders"

Then Rory said, "does that mean you will be a girl some time."

The Doctor then said, "when I first became chinny I thought I was a girl cause of the long hair, but I'm sorry Rory I have no Idea where she would be hiding Amy, I'll just pop back and get younger you and do what you told me to do and good luck legends."

Rory then said "wait is my sword still in the TARDIS."

Sara then said "Gramps, don't you remember Mom gave you your sword."

Rory then said "the question is how did she get it in the first place."

The Doctor said "just where you left it." Rip went into the TARDIS.

Then Rip came out with a sword identical to the one that was on the Wave Rider and said "keep this sword away from the other one it's the"

Ray then said "same sword but from it's past."

The Doctor got in the TARDIS and left and Ray, Mick, Sara, Rip and Dinah went onboard the Wave Rider. On board Martin Stein, Jax, Carter, and Kendra were standing at their seats and Sara said, "Gramps can I drive"

Martin Stein, Jax, Carter, and Kendra said at the same time "Gramps?"

Rip then said "well I was thinking having River. If you're up to it?"

Dinah then said, "sure thing Dad."

Dinah took the captain's chair and Sara took her seat and Rip took the seat that use to belong to Lenard Snart.

Rory then said "next job finding my Wife."

 **read and review**

 **Author's Note: I may have an Idea for the Malcom/Jack conn ection but I would have to catch up with the shows first. check my account for the new poll that is the best one you think of Malcom/Jack conection**

 **vote here for those that don't have an account**

 **1\. Jack's Melcom/Thea's descendent**

 **2\. Melcom's disappearance and reappearance is add it up to two years Rip contacts time agents and the wipe his name and the two years.**

 **3 Missy brain wash's Captain Jack to become Melcom**

 **4 it's just a flesh mask and it's John Sims Master**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Arrowverse or the Once upon a time refrence.**

 **Chapter 2**

Dr. Martin Stein then said, "So some alien altered your memories from mostly likely light years away while keeping your true wife locked up and your daughter that so happens to be Ms. Lance's mother was take from you the moment she was born and then was put in your childhood to age alongside you and your other childhood friend who became your wife, Astonishing."

Ray then said "I'm having a strange case of Déjà vu ever since you told us your true name. that friend of yours that Mick and I met earlier what was his name again."

Rip then said, "The Doctor."

Then Ray replied "Doctor Who? Wait Doctor Who how the heck did I not notice that, the show is real I can't wait to tell Felicity."

Rip and River then said, "what show?"

Sara then said, "Mom you still didn't explain to me why you thought Gramps here was dead."

Rip then said "we got taken to the past by these Aliens called Weeping Angles and we had a grave in the future."

Gideon then said, "Captain Hunter there has been sightings of a witch and her fire daemon in the middle ages roughly about 401 AD."

"Gideon, plot course for 401 AD. Buckle up everyone."

They got all in their seats and the Wave Rider went into the past.

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTM**

When the wave rider landed the legends and Dinah went to the fabricator room. Sara Lance then said "I though the induction to the league of assains was torcher but these corsets are another thing."

River "why don't you use some of my lipstic it works wounders on important figure."

Sara then asked "what type"

Dinah then said "Helucijenic."

Sara "Cool I will use some Mom"

Martin Stein and Jax combined to form Fire Storm and Ray and Mick where sent to keep Missy bussy and Rip said "and Mr, Rory for the first time you have my permision to burn her only her."

Mick then said " cool Englishman"

Rory followed River and Sara to the Jail Cells and as they were heading down out popped Vandal Savage "hello Carreb"

Rip then said "how are you even here oh of course "Missy hid you from our scans earlier." Then Hawkman and Hawkgirl flew in and Rip said "don't Kill just keep him bussy."

They got to Amy's Cell bruses all over her body even a black eye."

Dinah then said "Hello Mum"

Amy then said "Mellody you died your hair."

Sara then said "gards coming" and River said "take this and aim at the wall and shoot Jack gave it to me."

Amy then took the sonic blaster and it made the wall dissapear and Amy walked out to see River and a blond kissing the guards.

Rory saw his daughter and grandaughter kissing the guards and saw Amy then said "stupid face you found me"

Rory then replied "did you ever doubt I would"

Amy then responded "Truth the era gave me pause, nice beard better then the ponytail" and Amy and Rory liplock and Sara and River let the gaurds down to fall Ray and the rest of the legends and Ray said "we need to go."

Mick then "ooh red's hot how did Englishman get" and stopped when given a glare from Sara."

Ray "How long have they been like this it's weirder in person."

Mick then said "So there's a show with them like this cool."

Martin Stein then said "this is facinating but didn't Mr. Palmer say we have to go."

Mick then said "fine" and shoved him self through Rory and Amy "Englishman, Red time to go."

Amy then said "Who the hell are you."

Mick then said "Fiesty."

Amy then said "where's the Doctor he brought you here."

Rory then said "no but my time ship did." They started walking back to the WaveRider and Rip said " Mrs. Williams welcome aboard the Wave Rider"as he uncloaked it.

Amy then said "Rory Pond my Time Lord."

Rip then said "no Time Master not lord."

Amy then said "So who are you companions."

Dinah then said "oh it's time for me to go I have an archelogist dig to go to and puched a couple cordinates on a paid on her wrist and with a crack she disappeared.

Amy then said "she never dissapears on us like that."

Rip then said "evreyone meet my true wife Amy Pond. Amy meet Professor Martin Stein, Mr. Jeferson Jaxon, who have the ability to fuse in to onebeing know as Fire Storm, Mr. Ray Palmer builinare scientist with a robotic exoskelaton, Mr. Mick Rory ex criminal."

Mick then said "Who ever said I was and ex criminal."

Rip then said "Carter and Kendra, also known as Hawkman and Hawkgirl stuck in a loop of reicarnation for 4000 years. Last but not least Sara Amelia Lance ex member of the League of Assaisns was reserectured from the dead by the Lazurus Pit and our Granddaughter."

Sara then said "hey Grams."

Amy then screamed "RIVER. She's so luckly she left, but you are just like your grandfather he could never stay dead either."

Rip then said "and our ship onboard AI know as Gideon, and I've been going by the name Rip Hunter."

Amy snickers and Rip said "take a seat. Gideon take us to 2016. "

Amy then said "I cant bealive were only 39 and we already have a 20 something grandaughter.

Rip then wispers to Amy and said "well we had two"

Amy then screamed "TWO" and she got quiet and said "wait you said had, poor Melody."

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTM**

 **(Time Skip)**

They start to head onboard the Wave Rider when they turn around and saw something crasing and Sara said "Gramps is that the"

Rip then continued "Wave Rider."

Then Jax said "another Wave Rider."

Ray then said "It's not slowing down."

Jax ruses at them and said "get down" as the ship is come straight at them. Jax then said after the wave Rider crashed and they got up "what the hell is going on."

Then Rip said " To be honst Mr. Jaxson I have absoluetly… no idea."

Then Amy snorted and then said "is it just me or are you starting to sound like him now."

A hooded figure walked out of the Wave Rider and towards them and said "do not get on that ship" pointing to the Wave Rider behind the Legends.

Mick then said "says who."

The hooded figure said "you Mr. Rory you sent me."

Amy whispers to Rip "like River."

Then Rip then said "sorry who exactly are you."

The guy removed his hood and said " My name is Rex Tyler and I'm a member of the Justice Society of America."

Amy then said "what the hell."

 **read and review**

 **Author's Note : I know that Amy and Rory are two young to say those lines but they plus River remind me of snow charming and Emma so I had to put it in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any of the shows related to the Arrowverse**

 **Chapter 3**

Rip, Amy, Sara, Mick, Jax, Ray, and Martin Stein were on the Wave Rider when Gideon spoke up and said "i'm getting a signal from another time vessel exactly like the signal I picked up before we met "your daughter Captain Hunter. Let it in?"

Rip then said "let it in I'm wonder why River's visiting."

Sara "I'll go to meet mom."

Sara walks on and she heard a familiar voice she knew this voice, this voice belonged to the father of her late sister's late boyfriend Tommy Merlyn this voice said in a flirty way "hello I'm …" and he never got to finish he's sentence because Sara Lance slit his throat and killed him. She then saw the body of Malcom Merlyn fall. She noticed he was wearing a World War II jacket and had a black wristband like what she saw on her mother's wrist. Then she turned around to head to the main point of the ship and then stopped when she heard someone letting out a deep breath and she saw Malcom Merlyn alive with no sign of injury and shocking enough both his hands Sara then said "Gramps I have Malcom Merlyn in here I killed him and he came back to life, and has two hands when I know Ollie cut one off."

Rip "Sara why, I'm coming"

Malcom then said "I'm still not get use to that, like I said Hi I'm Captain Jack Hark…" He was then interrupted by Rip "stop it Jack"

Malcom now named Jack "ooh hello River's sexy parents I was just saying hi" and turned to Sara and said "who might you be"

Amy then said "her daughter."

Jack then said "River's got the sexy family." Then Amy, Rory, and Jack hug like old friends.

Sara then said "Gramps, Grams you mind telling me why your hugging my murderer and how the hell does he has both his hands"

Rip and Amy then both said "language"

Sara "your scolding me now"

Jack then said "noooo not my beautiful hand, wait which"

Amy then said "he just looks like him Malcom would never act like that right."

Rip "I think we better head back to the front of the ship to explain you all at once, and Jack no flirting." Jack then pouted and "Guys meet up at the front and keep you weapons down and Keep Mick away from his flamethrower We have a guess that looks like someone that did terrible things but he did not do those things. This friend of ours would never do anything like for better word his doppelganger did." Then he said to Jack "Captain Jack welcome aboard my time ship the "Wave Rider"

Rip then said "everyone this is Captain Jack he may look like Malcom Merlyn but he is what's called a time agent from the 51st century. Jack this is Ray Palmer, Mick Rory, Jefferson Jackson, and Professor Martin Stein"

Rip then said "what brought you on board"

Jack then replied "our signals mixed and luckily you opened up cuss the moment I landed the vortex manipulator lost power and River told me Mommy here has my blaster."

Amy then gave Jack the blaster.

Rip then said "I know your immortal and all but I'd like to keep some of your blood say in case there is another Miracle Day."

Jack let Rory take some of his blood and Jack's vortex manipulator was back to full power and then Jack said "by Rory's hot companions and hot AI" typed in coordinates and disappeared with a crack.

Sara then said "I can't believe I have something in common with some one that looks like Malcom Merlyn."

 **read and review**

 **Author's Note: sorry had to get a new computer lost all my old work had to rewrite this from scratch. Hopefully I got Jack right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or the Arrowverse**

 **Chapter 4**

Rip, Sara, Amy, Ray, Stein, and Mick were on the Wave Rider. Amy then saw her granddaughter upset and "Laurel's death still took a hold on you why not ring her up."

Sara then said, "Grams you're not making any sense, how can I call her if she's dead."

Amy then replied, "my cellphone was zapped up just call her I just don't know when she will receive the call."

Sara then called Laurel "Laurel it's me Sara. I didn't know either," While Sara was on the phone, Rip came up and said "on the phone with Laurel, Sara."

Sara then said "hold on, yeah,"

Rip then said "tell her to tell your mother these coordinates."

Sara then on the phone said "Laurel next time you see Mom tell her this, and what I'm doing and please beg her to take her with you."

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTM**

Laurel was in her apartment and her cell rang it was a number she did not recognized she answered just to tell who ever it is that they got the wrong number until she heard "Laurel it's me Sara" she responded "I didn't think you could call while time traveling," Sara then said "next time you see Mom tell her this, and what I'm doing, and please beg her to take her with you."

Laurel then replied "beg why would I beg we're not children, but I will tell her. Bye see you soon."

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTM**

On the Wave Rider Sara then hung up the phone and gave the phone back "thanks Grams I needed that she's going to pass the message and I thought it would be nice for Laurel to meet are Grandparents before she died.

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTM**

Laurel called up her Mom and told her she was coming over she went to her Mom's house and Dinah let her in and said "this is a surprise" and they hugged. Laurel then said "Mom there's something I have to tell you you're probably want to sit down. Sara has been traveling through time saving lives."

Dinah without a look of disbelief said "with The Doctor I presumed."

Laurel then said "well I think one of them is Dr. Ray Palmer if that's what you mean, also she told me to tell you this."

Dinah then said "oh coordinates. Laurel there's something I have to tell you I'm actual a time traveler too it actual runs in the family I was actual conceived in a time machine while your Grandparent's were traveling through time."

Laurel then said "way to much information Mom, but please can I come with you." Laurel then thought _"I can't belief I'm begging like a little kid."_

Then Dinah then said "sure why not. This is called a Vortex Manipulator I just input the coordinates here and just grab a hold of it and brace yourself." Laurel grabbed on to the Vortex Manipulator and Dinah activated and a crack they were gone.

On a grassy field Dinah and Laurel seemingly appear out of nowhere with only a black wristband and Laurel was holding on to it. They watched as the Wave Rider appeared.

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTM**

After setting the Wave Rider Rip then said, "Sara you better go out first. I' don't think this is the version of your mother from, before, time travel, be careful." Sara then left the Wave Rider and he and Amy went close enough to the exit after getting the past version of his sword and thought " _is this how River felt every time she visited us out of order._ "

Then he heard Sara say "Mom my new friend is..." Rory and Amy walked out and said "Hello River."

Dinah Lance with tears in her eyes said "Dad. Mom"

Rory then said, "so Manhattan just happened for you"

Laurel then said "Dad, Mom?" and turned to Sara and said "why the hell did you not tell me you were traveling with our grandparent's and how are they the same age as Mom."

Dinah, Rip, and Amy said "language Laurel"

Laurel then replied "seriously"

Sara then said "when I first left I didn't know, and Gramps here had an altered memory and Grams was captured, and apparently Mom got taken from them at birth and was put back in time to grow alongside them."

Rip then said "Mels the next time you see me I might not know who you are just give me my sword when I don't." He then handed the sword over to River.

River then said "don't worry Dad I will take good care of it. I do think you guys should talk to Laurel before we head back."

Rip and Amy then went to Laurel and Amy said "we're proud of what you're doing."

Rip then said "If the Black Canary was not needed I most likely would've grabbed the both of you."

Then Amy said "by the way Sara called you on my cell"

Laurel then said "bye Grandma, Gramps"

They hug and then Laurel hugs Sara and then Dinah and Laurel vanish in a flash of light.

 **read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the arrow verse or doctor who**

On the island of Lian Yu where Malcolm was standing on a landmine that he took the place for his daughter when a silver doorway appeared out of thin air. Rip then said "if you want to live drop your mechanical hand and come through.

Malcolm dropped his mechanical hand on the landmine and quickly got off. Then he went through the doorway and it closed behind him. Malcolm looked back and saw the island blow up as the

He appeared in front of Rip.

Malcolm then said "there's nothing for me here my daughter won't want to hear from me. I just want to forget my past."

Rip then thought "I wonder if this is the start of Jack. Maybe I could use Jack's DNA toregenerate the other hand."

Rip then took Malcolm to the medbay of the waverider and regenerated his hand and wiped Malcolm's mind to forget everythingand then opened a doorway to the 51st century and the BoeshanePeninsula and dropped Malcolm in and closed the doorway. After finding out when Jack Harkness was first mentioned.

Malcolm signedup for the time agency, people of the Boeshane Peninsula started calling himthe Face of Boe. No one not even him knew or remembered his real name or wherehe was from and on one of his time jumps he christened himself a new name Captain Jack Harkness. This was the end of Malcolm Merlyn and the start of Captain Jack Harkness.

 **read and review**

 **Authors Note: this is a jump to season three of legends. after this chapter I will be back at the time line as the chapter before. I know people try to see how they could make Jack Malcolm they could never connect them. one we knew his memory got erased for 2 years that we know of we never knew Jacks real name. the question people are asking how can I make Jack, Malcolm so I did the reverse. A man saved from death that lost his wife, son, and daughter that he was sure to think would be glad that he's dead. He probably would think he has nothing left here and probably would want his memories erased because of all of the bad deeds his done. I'm assuming that Rips time burro(sp?) is the younger version of the time agency and with their mind wipes this idea was formed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of tomorrow**

 **Chapter 6**

Nate Haywood in the library of the Waverider looking at pictures of his Grandfather. Sara comes in and said looking at the pictures "is that Grampa."

Nate replied "yeah pictures of him are hard to find. You just need to know where to look."

Sara then replied "that must have been something getting the chance to meet him."

Nate then said "you would think so right but it felt empty somehow."

Sara then said "well meeting your idols usually does. Well finding out Captain Rip Hunter was actual my grandfather with altered memories which was fixed with a 2000 year old sword giving to him my time traveling mom his daughter."

Nate then said "wow I just got decked by mine. Yours displaced you in time."

Sara then said " Think of it this way your going to have one hell of a story when you get back home."

Nate then said "back home, 2016 back home you can't cut me from the team."

Sara then replied "well your right because your not a member of it and even if you were history can be dangerous and it's no place for a."

Nate interrupted "Historian. I'm more than" he is now feeling around for something "That's weird."

Sara then said "no its not so weird. You don't have any super powers, you don't even have training."

Nate then said "Not that my Grandfather's dog tags they aren't around my neck."

Sara then said "So"

Nate then said "So I haven't took them off since I was a kid. They were here a minute ago but now they."

Sara then said "Vanished."

Nate then said "what dose that mean."

Sara then replied "that history has changed."

Nate then headed to his books and Sara asked "What are you doing."

Nate then said "reviewing my notes on the JSA. We have to go back to 1942."

Sara then said "wait the JSA was pretty explicit on us not going back to 1942."

Nate then said "the mission the JSA went on to track Baron Krieger in Paris. They're all going to die their tomorrow. My Grandfather too.

 **RHTMRHTMRHTMRHTMRHTMRHTMRHTMRHTMRHTMRHTMRHTM**

On the Waverider Sara Lance is preventing Rex Tyler from calling a strike. "I can't let you do that."

Rex then said "You don't have the authority."

Martin Stein said "Yes she does Miss Lance speaks for all of us. I have watched her become the beating heart and steady hand off this team She is the proper person to lead us. She has more of a right to do this because she is the granddaughter of our previous Captain. If she says we're going to rescue our people that is what we are going to do."

 **read and review**

 **Author's Note: everything else happened the same way. Just use this episode for Nate to findout Rip was Sara's grandfather. Next chapter should be the film student.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legends of tomorrow or Doctor Who**

 **Chapter 7**

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMR**

Rip Hunter just yelled at people for not getting rid of the garbage cans and sat at the director's chair Amy comes up to him and said "settle down you'll get it" and kisses him on the lips. Which calmed Rip down.

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMR**

 **6 months ago**

Amy and Rip are being tossed around the Waverider. Rip said "Gideon what's our status. Gideon then said "The Waverider is surprisingly not destroyed Captain though that condition may not be permanent."

Rip and Amy made it into the control room then Rip asked "How long would it take to make repairs.

Gideon responded "15 years."

Rip then said "I know what to do."

Amy then said "I'm with you, stupid face. Together or not at all."

Rip pealed up a floor board and there is a stick underneath.

Gideon then asked "What is that Captain."

Amy then said "yeah what is that stupid face."

Rip then said "there are somethings I can't even tell you."

Amy "I'm your wife, but I trust you. I didn't tell you when I originally thought I was pregnant. So I guess it's your turn to keep something from me."

Rip then said "set up repair procedures."

Gideon then said "Auto repair engaged."

Rip used the code to shut down Gideon and Amy followed him.

They are now near a glowing ball and Amy and Rip touch it and it blasts.

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMR**

 **Hollywood 1967**

There out side walking and they see a sign that said Legends and followed it.

Sara then saw "oh my God it's Rip and Amy."

Then Ray said "don't worry we got you Rip, Amy."

Rip then said "Who the hell are you guys ."

Darhk then said "we don't have time for this." He then started shooting at the legends and Sara saw the cops arresting Rip.

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMR**

Legends are back on the Waverider and Ray said "well that went apically awful."

Sara then said "I have Nate and Amya researching where the police took my Grandparents. We'll spring them and "

Jax then said "and we'll find out what the hell is going on with them. He tried to bulger me with this small non-lethal weapon."

Ray then said "we don't know how long they were stuck 1957. They could be suffering from time drift and that's why they don't remember us." He then turned to Sara and continued "At least you didn't call them Grams and Gramps. That would of shocked them."

Sara then said "the question is how."

Ray then said "He could of time scattered the both of him like he did to us."

Jax then replied "Nah they left their final message after scattering us they wouldn't be able to use it for a second time."

Sara then said "They got here somehow. So did Darhk and Merlyn."

Ray then said "The Legion of Doom."

Sara then replied "I'm not calling them that. If they came to 1967 looking for Rip which means."

Ray then said "The medallion led them here. They have the spear of destiny."

Sara then said "We have to bust my Grandfather out of Jail before they get to him first.

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMR**

They are now at the police department and Martin Stein said "I think you have one of my patients."

The guy asked for the name.

Martin then said "his name Philip Gasmer. He needs to be transferred to my custody he suffers from delusions of being persued by futuristic space men."

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMR**

They are led to where Rip. Philp then said "I never layed eyes on you before in your life."

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMR**

They got Rip knocked out and they get to the roof top and tried to explain. And Amy follows them up and said "what are you doing to my boyfriend.

Amy and Rip faint when they see the timeship. They get both of them onto the ship."

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMR**

Sara then said "so it's not Time drift.

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMR**

Amy and Rip walked into the office Rip then said "groovy Office."

Sara then said "it used to be yours."

Rip then said "I can't be the guy you want Rip. I guess you and him were tight."

Sara said "sort version yes he saved my life. Our tight is a little more complex. Even the sort while we met I got to know you Amy."

Amy then said "I'm not Amy I'm Belle."

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMR**

Rip then shows up and said "That would be me." Then tells Gideon to fire everything. The Waverider cargo bay doors open and Amy and Jax and Sara screams "Rip" and Amy sees him being abducted and screams "Rory." Jax then said "He's gone."

 **RHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMRHTTMR**

Amy then said "He's right. Your just like him you know."

Sara then said "wait you remember."

Amy then said "That your my Granddaughter yeah. I guess seeing my true love get abducted unlocked the memories. I'm not just talking about just coming back from the dead."

Sara then said "what are you talking about."

Amy then said "I guess Granddaughter, Grandma's going to tell you a couple stories about Grampa. We were with The Doctor and some how the heart and soul of the TARDIS found it's way into a human and because of how powerful it was the human body was dying, and your Grandfather was a nurse and saw the body die but the heart soul was back where it was supposed to be, but you now how medics have the promise to save everyone. Even knowing he couldn't do anything he thought he failed at the promise. The other story is when I was Kidnapped while pregnant with your mother, your Grandfather never stopped looking for me."

Jax then said "sounds like Sara to a T."

Amy then said "we'll get him back."

Sara then asked "is that a promise."

Jax then replied "That's a prophecy."

 **read and review**

 **Author's Note : just had to give Amy a fairy tale name. Next will be Rips mind might need some help with that.**


End file.
